Take Over: Phantom Soul
Phantom Soul magic is a variation of Take Over magic which involves the usage of phantom/ghost. The user takes on both some features and abilities of the phantom in use. This magic isn't limited to a single type of phantom as dragon or god phantoms can be used by this magic as well, giving it a larger versatility than other forms of Take Over. Description As mentioned before hand, Take Over: Phantom Soul is a variation of Take Over magic, an advanced sort of transformation magic that allows the user to take over the body of another being, in this case a phantom. In order to use this magic, a mage must first defeat a phantom and grab ahold of it. The mage must then overwhelm the phantom's magic reserves, which in turn implements the mages magic power within the phantom. Upon doing so, the mage can then absorb the phantom, causing it's body to break down into magical particles. There are cases in which the phantom still has willpower and can then take control over the mage's body. This process is considered possession by some. However, this process is reversible and it has been noted that a third party, or secondary Phantom Soul magic can still take phantom from the former, however this would result in the mage who was "possessed" begin unable to use magic. Spells Ryder's Spells * Jokull: Jokull is an ice phantom who died while traveling up an icy mountain. This phantom's face isn't visible due to a large hat that covers a mass majority of the phantoms face, other than it's mouth. This form also sports a long snow white top that vaguely resembles a dress. While in this form, Ryder gains a resistance to all forms of Ice Magic, as well as superhuman speed, Ice-Make and Ice magic * Betsalel: Betsalel is the phantom of a dark mage who was banished to a shadow realm for treason. This phantom has no true appearance, only being visible as a "shadow with mass" appearance as dark as the shadows itself. However the phantom has gleaming purple eyes, showing it has some human features. While in this form, Ryder can use Darkness Magic as well as Shadow Magic. Ryder is also able to become one with the shadows, able to be untouchable and unable to inflict pain until he exits this state. * Dynadin: Dynadin is the phantom of a deceased knight of Ishgar. While in this form Ryder takes on this appearance of the phantom, as well as the armor the knight passed away in. The armor is silver all over, with the Ishgar emblem sealed on the breastplate. A large black blade is also available for Ryder's use in this form. Ryder gains superhuman strength and is able to use Sword Magic in conjuction with the large blade * Gagan-Vihari: Gagan is a former enemy of Ryder's in whom he was ordered to eliminate on the spot. In this form, Gagan's feminine appearance becomes more masculine with Ryder now being in possession of her body. Ryder's hair turns Artic Blue while in this form, he also sports a grey open shirt that reveals his chest as well as black pants. He also gains the ability to fly via wings on his back. Ryder is capable of using Wind and Air Magic while in this form. Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic Category:Transformation Magic Category:Transformaton Magic Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over Spells